A number of creative judgements are made when any garment is created. Firstly, there is the shape and styling of the garment and additionally, there is the fabric colours and style. Often, a fashion designer will try many different alternatives and may even attempt to draw the final fashion product before creating the finished garment.
Such a process is generally unsatisfactory in providing a rapid and flexible turn around of the garments and also providing rapid judgement of the final appearance of a fashion product on a person.